kevinfandomcom-20200223-history
DDATM: Fallen Kingdom
DDATM: Fallen Kingdom is the cover view of Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom and Disney version make violence. Plot The sequel begins a year later after the events in the first film with Annie Smurf (or Smurfette) narrating the story and was the demise of Six months after the demise of the Jurassic World theme park on Isla Nublar, a group of mercenaries are sent to Isla Nublar to recover the bones of the Indominus rex from the Jurassic World lagoon, them Smurfs: The Lost Village 2017, a lifeless lump of blue clay, being stolen by Kraang for didn't finish to a memorial for her and hold hands with each other to share their griefs, the show of emotion from the gathered Smurfs causes magic to emanate from them and re-animate the remains of her, the creation of a new genetically modified hybrid: the Indoraptor. A submersible is sent down to retrieve the bones, and it sends them up on a buoy before it is attacked by the Mosasaurus. The people on land who opened the gate to the lagoon lose contact with the submarine pilots. Then The trees nearby shake and Real's veteran Tyrannosaurus rex attacks the group. Jack is left on the ground and their helicopter lets down a rope ladder. They escape the Tyrannosaurus, but Jack is then swallowed by the Mosasaurus after it jumps into the air and it escapes from its enclosure. In the town of Glurfsburg, Sam breaks into a zoo and liberates a Chickeraffe, a rare and endangered animal. Meanwhile, Guy, an inventor, presents his invention, a self-flyer, so that he can win a ticket to Meepville. His invention fails while his fellow inventors all get to go. Michellee, a literal bean counter for the company, worries over her daughter E.B., who spends her days trying to be adventurous. She catches wind of the Chickeraffe's escape and plans to catch it, but Michellee prevents her as they are headed to Meepville as well. Snerz, the head businessman in Meepville wants the Chickeraffe for his pet collection while McWinkle and Gluntz try to find the thief. A defeated Guy, who decides to be a paint watcher, stops by a diner and encounters Sam who orders green eggs and ham. It then cuts to the mainland, in the year 2019, where Smurfblossom in Smurf Village by water skiing on the river, while the other smurfs sang their morning song. They stop just as Gargamel's shadow casts over them as he laughs evilly and captures Clumsy Smurf, who was picking smurfberries for his friends and ends up getting caged in an underground and dark bunker cavern of dynamite by Gargamel's pet bird, Monty. Out of nowhere, Smurfstorm breaks into his castle just as Gargamel threatens to torture Clumsy, she uses her bow and arrow to turn Gargamel into a flaming torch, ties him up, and locks him in Monty's cage. She frees Clumsy and they escape, along with Gargamel's pet cat, Azrael, who gets stuck in the log tunnel. When they return to Smurf Village, they got grounded by Papa Smurf and Smurfwillow, who were very disappointed in them, making the two smurfs feel very sorry for themselves. They obey the rules and went to bed. Kirby and Annie then set off on a charter plane with Autobots, Ms. Mimi, Lola Bunny, Rex, and Larry, an IT expert, both from the Autobot Rangers. Once their plane lands, the group is surprised to find a large base camp has already been set up, and they are met by Ken Wheatley, a big game and trophy hunter. They all set off along with a group of mercenaries to reactivate an abandoned radio communications tower that they will use to find the dinosaurs via their RFID chip implants. Along the way while passing through the Jurassic World main street, they encounter a herd of Brachiosaurus. Later that evening, the everyones went to bed and Annie has a dream about her brother Hercules kidnap by two lack (for the potion to fully work, Hercules had to drink every last drop, but missed one when they were interrupted) and Annie feeling heartbroken on her action. Wheatley and some of the mercenaries go to find Blue. Ms.Mimi suggests that he set out on his own to find Blue, and the others stay behind at the truck. When Owen comes upon the fallen Explorer 04 near the old Tyrannosaur Paddock from the first Jurassic Park, Blue jumps out and Ms.Mimi tries to bond with her before she is tranquilized by Wheatley and his mercenaries. Angry, Blue tackles a mercenary and kills him but not before drawing his sidearm and shooting her, much to Wheatley's and Ms.Mimi's dismay. A Baryonyx surprises them by crawling through an old tunnel, but is temporarily held at bay by falling lava. Larry and Rex narrowly escape through an emergency ladder and lock the Baryonyx inside the communications center. Ms. Mimi awakes from his unconsciousness, but is still mostly immobile. She runs into Larry, Annie, Kirby, Lola, and Rex and yells at them repeatedly to "Run", the three elude the lava and falling debris and magma bombs, while avoiding getting trampled by the stampeding prehistoric animals. Them all the smurfs boys and girls rescue, those autobot rangers, both hide inside a Gyrosphere, when a Carnotaurus appears and fights a Sinoceratops, before being pinned down and killed by the T. rex who also makes a run for it. Papa, Smurfwillow, and Autobot rangers make a run from the burning ash, Ms. Mimi is slowed down a bit by the ash, but Larry and Smurfblossom fall off the edge with several other dinosaurs. The magma bombs break the Gyrosphere, and Rex and Lola Bunny almost drown, but are able to survive when she opens one of the doors using her gun. Crawling up on the beach, they see several of the dinosaurs, such as the Baryonyx and T. rex all being captured, The mercenaries on the ship called the Arcadia begin caging all of the captured dinosaurs, Wheatley takes a pair of pliers and yanks a tooth out of a tranquilized Stegosaurus, Papa Smurf, Autobot Ranger and Smurfwillow also see Blue being tended to by police who has been captured,then the three use a truck to drive on the ship, which is leaving the island, they only barely make it, and watch the island burn up in the background. A trapped Brachiosaurus calls out to the departing ship before being engulfed by the ash and perishing. Eli is disappointed by the lack of progress, and meets with Gunnar Eversol, an auctioneer who plans to sell the dinosaurs with for money. Lockwood's apparent granddaughter Maisie overhears their conversation and learns of their plan. Eli takes Gunnar to a lab, where he reveals that they are creating a new dinosaur, called the Indoraptor, and potentially other improvements in its wake for the sake of military interests and warfare. With the current one being a prototype, and their plan to use it for militaristic purposes. Papa Smurf, Autobot Ranger and Smurfwillow meet up with Police, who believes they need Blue for something; Police further tells them that before she can treat Blue's gunshot wound, she needs a ready blood transfusion for Blue just in case. Unfortunately (much to his's chargin), the only blood match on the ship would belong to a tranquilized T. rex on board and inside one of the transport trucks, and so Autobot drones sends both Papa Smurf and Smurfwillow to retrieve some of the live dinosaur's blood. They find the male Tyrannosaur and successfully get his blood but are locked in by some of the guards as the T. rex wakes up. As the agitated animal begins to freak out and thrash violently, Smurfwillow escapes through the top and opens the main doors of the cage; Papa Smurf narrowly escapes the T. rex’s snapping jaws before she can bite him in half. The crew gives the blood to Blue before they make a dash; unfortunately, Franklin is caught and mistaken for a mercenary, and is forced to help transfer the dinosaurs to Lockwood Manor. Ms. Mimi and her gangs sneak into a truck, but are discovered by Wheatley and imprisoned in the basement of Lockwood Manor. Maisie, having observed Mills entering the entrance code for the mansion's elevator the previous day, secretly enters the laboratory and watches several clips of Owen training the Velociraptors on Isla Nublar. Her exploration is interrupted by Mills and Dr. Henry Wu; the latter is extremely stressed about Blue's condition. Maisie, in an attempt to escape the two men, backs into a corridor and encounters the caged Indoraptor, who reaches out and gently strokes her hair from behind. Maisie screams, alerting the attention of Mills, who angrily escorts her upstairs and locks her in her bedroom. Lockwood confronts Mills about the latter's true intention of selling the dinosaurs in an auction, angered that Mills has crossed him and used his own mansion as the auction's venue. Ordered by Lockwood to call the police himself, Mills instead murders Lockwood by smothering him with a pillow. E.B. is heartbroken upon seeing Sam sell Mr. Jenkins to Snerz. She tries to break him out and ends up getting murder by Indoraptor, with the attention of both Michellee, and Guy who proceed to argue with one another upon seeing Snerz's pet collection. Vilgax engaged Michellee, and just as Snerz realizes he has been had. Ms. Mimi bests several Kraang mercenaries in hand-to-hand combat. Bidders soon arrive for a dinosaur auction and place their bids on various species of dinosaurs captured by the team on the island, including an Ankylosaurus, a juvenile Allosaurus, a Baryonyx, a Argentinosaurus, and multiple others. After being captured by Wheatley, Ms. Mimi attracts the attention of a Stygimoloch, causing him to break through the wall and eventually break through the doors of Autobots's cell allowing them to escape. They find Sam at a cold air balloon port with plans to send Mr. Jenkins back home. He is still upset at Guy for what he said earlier and Guy makes it up to him by finally eating green eggs and ham, much to his own surprised enjoyment ("I do so like green eggs and ham!"). McWinkle, Gluntz and Snerz arrive and chase the group up the port tower. See what happens when Glenn, aka. Eugenio Derbez, brings his grand-hatchlings to work on Eagle Island! Meanwhile Indoraptor sneak and enraged eagle who disrupts the auction's proceedings with the aid of the Kraang droids, and wreaks havoc among the spectators, causing Glenn and his grand-hatchlings to run the end the auction. Smurfstorm uses her bow and arrow to turn mercenaries into a flaming torch, Later in the evening, Snerz gets entrapped while McWinkle and Gluntz being killed by the Indoraptor prompting the others to flee. Police reveals to Wu that she had given Blue a transfusion of T. rex blood, infuriating Wu, as it would now be impossible to create an Indoraptor with Blue's pure but now apparently T. rex blood-tainted genome. Rex and Lola injects 20 cc's of Carfentanil into Wu's neck, incapacitating him, before the two are apprehended by a Decepticons drones. He frees Blue. As Rex and others flee to safety, Blue kills the two Mutant Droids and escapes the laboratory before a massive explosion occurs - the brief battle had caused damage to several tanks of hydrogen gas within the laboratory. During the battle, Annie Smurf beat Hämsterviel, in a violence fight, as they struggle to fight against each other's forces by beating each other up with bows and arrows and falls and somersaults 18 feet to the ground with a loud thud, knocking him down the Indoraptor chase Ms. Mimi, and Larry before They being swallowed by The Terrible Dogfish. The balloon gets hijacked by Goat, Guy is further angered at being offered Goat he uses his invention to save Mr. Jenkins and finally defeat Goat as well as receiving, Annie to hug Papa Smurf and Smurfwillow to kiss from her Smurfs Boys and Girls. The Indoraptor, who by this point has ascended to the mansion's roof, lets out a demonic screech and descends the building until he reaches the windows leading to Maisie's room. Hanging upside down, the Indoraptor opens one of the windows and enters Maisie's room, slowly approaching her bed as she begins to shiver and cry. Just before the villainous hybrid attacks, but was swallowed by a terrible Megalodon named Monstro, and is now living in his belly. Harry and Marv chase Kevin to Megalodon's belly, and Annie Smurf enters his belly and shoots the Indoraptor multiple times with live ammunition. Blue enters his belly and confronts the Indoraptor; the two begin a vicious fight as Annie and Maisie escape the bedroom. They ask him to just throw down his camera and they promise not to hurt him. But instead of his camera, Kevin throws four bricks at Marv from the rooftop. As Harry goes around the back, Marv goes to the front door and pulls on the knob, which is attached to a rope tied to a staple gun that ends up firing into his butt, crotch, and nose. Harry tries getting into the home via the fire escape, but finds that Kevin has made the ladder slippery with Monster Sap Soap, causing him to fall underwater Marv pulls the staples out and kicks the door open, but then falls through the open floor and lands in the sinking of water. Harry kicks open the side door, causing a bag of tools to drop its contents on his head. Marv comes to and slips on the floor covered with the Monster Sap Soap, slides into a shelf of paints, which fall on him. Harry gets up and cautiously makes his way through the house. Marv frees himself from the shelf, covered in paint. He goes to a nearby sink to wash himself off, but Kevin has hooked it up to an arc welder, giving Marv an electric shock. The Indoraptor fends off Blue and traps Annie, Larry, Ms. Mimi and others on Inside the belly of the whale, Harry enters the bathroom and turns on the light, which also triggers a blowtorch, setting his head on fire. He puts it out in a toilet bowl that happens to be filled with kerosene, causing a small explosion in the belly of the Shark Monstro wakes once again, this time to smoke rising from his blowhole. He begins taking deep breaths; while his mouth is open, just before the Indoraptor pounces, Rex, Lola Bunny and He and Sam appearing Marv, recovering from the shock, pulls a rope and tries to climb it, but ends up pulling a hundred pound weight bag of cement mix onto his head. Autobots try final battle with Indoraptor to escape on the raft, and Jiminy on a green glass bottle tries to follow them; coaxes him into attacking Ms. Mimi with the laser and acoustic signal on the same gun used in the auction demonstration The Indoraptor charges towards Ms. Mimi and they succeed when Monstro finally sneezes, sending them flying out onto the sea and The Indoraptor falls directly onto the horns of the Agujaceratops skull, which impales and kills him, while Annie Smurf and other gangs to live. As Harry checks his teeth after the explosion, Marv climbs a stack of furniture to try and get back on the upper rocks. As he reaches the top, the stack falls down, leaving him hanging. Kevin moves past them and Harry chases him up a Blouder, which breaks under his weight. Marv climbs the rest of the way up and goes to Harry's aid. The bandits being chased by Monstro the Megalodon, them Furious, Monstro chases the autobot rangers. However, they do not expect the iron bar Kevin swings at them, sending them back to the surface in the water, and caught and swallowed by Monstro, from drowning and pulls him to shore, with Monstro in hot pursuit. As he builds up speed, the waves drifting from the cliff of the shore hinder Kevin. Monstro leaps into the air, aiming to consume and kill them. Kevin reports the bandits' location to the police, telling them to "look for fireworks." Kevin flees, but the Monstro enraged as ever, continues to chase after them. The Pigeon Lady intervenes and pelts the Monstro's mouth with birdseed, prompting pigeons to swoop down on them and swarm them cliff just as Monstro crashes into it. Ms. Mimi, Annie Smurf, Larry, Lola Bunny, Rex, and her autobot rangers flees and sets off fireworks that he bought earlier to signal the Autobots rangers Kevin, Glenn, hatchlings, and Security Guards, wash up on shore alive, but E.B. is seen floating face down in a deep puddle, apparently having died to try to save her friends. In Geppetto's workshop, Rex, Larry, Ms. Mimi, Annie, Kevin, Guy, Sam, and Lola Bunny mourn E.B.'s death. However, in saving friends, Greg and Steve enter and reunite with Rex, Larry, Ms. Mimi, Annie, Kevin, Guy, Sam, and Lola Bunny, and the five protagonists escape the battleground. However, a new issue looms; the dinosaurs are trapped in a room that is flooded by noxious hydrogen cyanide. Then releases all of the dinosaurs’ cages one by one. Ms. Mimi puts her hand on the red button that would release all of them from the entire building, but Larry discourages Ms. Mimi to do so, thus making her resist because she does not want the dinosaurs to destroy the world. However, Annie Smurf pushes the button anyway, releasing the captive dinosaurs, allowing them to escape to the mainland, exclaiming, "They're alive, like me." As Mills is about to put the Indominus rex, and Smurfette's fragment into the car, a stampede sound can be heard. As one of the men goes to investigate, a Pteranodon Sternbergi snatches and drops him onto Mills’ car, killing him. The now free Prehistoric Animals begin to stampede out of the mansion, trampling another guard to death and Smurfette's fragment being shattered. Mills immediately takes refuge under the car, which is quickly trampled and destroyed in the stampede. As Mills gets up from underneath his wrecked car and tries to pick up the I. rex fragment, the pair of T. rex suddenly appears and snatches him in his jaws, brutally shredding him before tearing him in half with a Carnotaurus, and ultimately devouring Mills, the T. rex then knocks over the Carnotaurus with his head scaring it off in the process. The T. rex triumphantly roars and walks away, destroying the I. rex fragment in the process and ensuring that no carnivorous hybrid can ever wreak havoc upon the world again. Autobot Rangers all exit through the entrance of the Lockwood Manor, where Blue reunites with Ms. Mimi, and even touches her’s hand. Ms. Mimi instructs for Blue to accompany him; however, Blue denies her, as she would rather run free on her own than be kept in a cage again. And Pinocchio appearing and he becomes a real boy (the donkey ears and tail disappear). Pinocchio shows the others that he is alive and a real boy and everybody begins to celebrate once again. Ian sums up his speech, as a sequence of shots are displayed such as the Mosasaurus attacking surfers, the pair of T. rex roaring at a lion in a zoo, Owen, Claire and Maisie are seen driving down the highway to an unknown destination, and Blue is shown running and jumping onto a cliff overlooking a surburban neighborhood below, signifying that dinosaurs and humans must now co-exist with one another, and calls out four times, into the sunset. In a post-credits scene, three Pteranodons fly around and ultimately settle down on the Eiffel Tower replica in Las Vegas. List of Dinosaurs and Prehistoric Creatures in the Film * Alamosaurus (Saurian Game) * Alexornis (Walking with Dinosaurs: Prehistoric Planet 3D) * Allosaurus (Fallen Kingdom Update) * Alphadon (Walking with Dinosaurs: Prehistoric Planet 3D) * Amargasaurus (Dino Dan) * Ankylosaurus (Base Game) * Apatosaurus Ajax (Base Game) * Archelon (Dino Dan) * Argentinosaurus (Planet Dinosaurs) * Baryonyx (Fallen Kingdom Update) * Brachiosaurus (Base Game) * Camarasaurus (Base game) * Carnotaurus (Fallen Kingdom Update) * Ceratosaurus (Base Game) * Chasmosaurus (Base Game) * Chirostenotes (Walking with Dinosaurs: Prehistoric Planet 3D) * Chungkingosaurus (Base Game) * Compsognathus (Dino Dan) * Corythosaurus (Base Game) * Deinonychus (Base Game) * Dilophosaurus (Base Game) * Diplodocus (Base Game) * Dracorex (Base Game) * Edmontonia (Walking with Dinosaurs: Prehistoric Planet 3D) * Edmontosaurus (Walking with Dinosaurs: Prehistoric Planet 3D) * Einiosaurus (Dinosaur Planet) * Gallimimus (Base Game) * Giganotosaurus (Base Game) * Gigantspinosaurus (Base Game) * Hesperonychus (Walking with Dinosaurs: Prehistoric Planet 3D) * Huayangosaurus (Base Game) * Iguanodon (Dinosaur 2000) * Indominus rex (Tyrannosaurus rex and Utahraptor.) * Indoraptor (Velociraptor, Smurfette and Indominus rex.) * Kentrosaurus (Base Game) * Maiasaura (Base Game) * Mamenchisaurus (Base Game) * Metriacanthosaurus (Base Game) * Mosasaurus (Hungry Shark Evolution) * Muttaburrasaurus (Base Game) * Nanuqsaurus (Walking with Dinosaurs: Prehistoric Planet 3D) * Nasutoceratops (Base Game) * Nodosaurus (Base Game) * Pachycephalosaurus (Base Game) * Pachyrhinosaurus (Walking with Dinosaurs: Prehistoric Planet 3D) * Parasaurolophus (Base Game) * Parksosaurus (Walking with Dinosaurs: Prehistoric Planet 3D) * Pentaceratops (Base Game) * Polacanthus (Base Game) * Pteranodon (Dinosaur 2000, and Dinosaur King) * Quetzalcoatlus (Walking with Dinosaurs: Prehistoric Planet 3D) * Sauropelta (Base Game) * Sinoceratops (Fallen Kingdom Update) * Spinosaurus (Base Game) * Stegosaurus (Base Game) * Struthiomimus (Base Game) * Stygimoloch (Fallen Kingdom Update) * Supersaurus (Dinosaur King) * The Terrible Dog Fish (Megalodon, Smurfette, Starfire and Sea Dragon.) * Torosaurus (Base Game) * Triceratops (Base Game) * Troodon (Walking with Dinosaurs: Prehistoric Planet 3D) * Tsintaosaurus (Base Game) * Tyrannosaurus Rex (Base Game) * Velociraptor (Base Game) Main Cast * Adam DeVine as Sam-I-Am, a happy-go-lucky enthusiast of green eggs and ham. * Demi Lovato as Annie Smurf (Smurfette) a girl smurf, who created by Zeus, and Hercules's older sister. * Sarah Edmondson as Thea Stilton who doesn't like Green Eggs and Ham, Allison Angel * Michael Douglas as Guy-Am-I, a cantankerous inventor who dislikes green eggs and ham. * Diane Keaton as Michellee, the overprotective mother of EB. She is killed by Vilgax. * Ilana Glazer as Elanabeth "EB", a good-hearted girl and Michelle’s daughter; also she's being swallowed by Giant Megalodon. * Eddie Izzard as Snerz, an arrogant businessman and also he's killed by Voltix. * Tracy Morgan as Michael, an eccentric fox * Keegan-Michael Key as Narrator * Daveed Diggs as Squeaky, a French-accented mouse. * John Turturro as Goat, a bounty hunter sent by Snerz. * Jeffrey Wright as McWinkle, a greedy poacher. He is killed by the Indoraptor. . * Jillian Bell as Gluntz, one of McWinkle’s minions. She is murder by Indoraptor. * Dee Bradley Baker as Mr. Jenkins, the Chickeraffe. * Chris Pratt as Owen Grady, A Navy veteran and the former Velociraptor trainer of Jurassic World. * Bryce Dallas Howard as Claire Dearing, The former park operation manager at Jurassic World, now the leader of the Dinosaur Protection group. * Isabella Sermon as Maisie Lockwood, Benjamin Lockwood's cloned granddaughter. B.D. Wong as Dr. Henry Wu, The former head geneticist of both Jurassic World and the original Jurassic Park. * Jeff Goldblum as Dr. Ian Malcolm, An expert in chaos theory who once consulted for InGen's Jurassic Park. James Cromwell as Sir Benjamin Lockwood, Maisie's grandfather and John Hammond's former partner in the Jurassic Park project. He is killed by Mills when he finds out about the dinosaur auction. * Justice Smith as Franklin Webb, A former IT technician for Jurassic World who is now the Dinosaur Protection Group's systems analyst and hacker. * Daniella Pineda as Zia Rodriguez, A former Marine who is now the Dinosaur Protection Group's paleoveterinarian. * Rafe Spall as Eli Mills, Lockwood's right hand man, who secretly uses the dinosaur rescue mission to oversee a dinosaur auction. He is killed by the T. rex. * Toby Jones as Gunnar Eversol, The auctioner who helped sell the dinosaurs. He is killed by the Indoraptor. * Ted Levine as Ken Wheatley, A hunter who helped get Blue for Wu and Mills. He is killed by the Indoraptor. Geraldine Chaplin as Iris Carroll, Masie's caretaker. Category:Lists